


Who's the New Guy?

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [11]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Colin Robinson meets the new familiar Topher but something is off
Relationships: Colin Robinson/Topher
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Who's the New Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Energy

Lurking in the darkened basement, Colin Robinson checked his watch to find it was nearly eight. His roomies should be up by now. If not, they should be in for quite a surprise. As he silently approached the foyer, mostly obscured in the shadows, he heard a new voice coming from the foyer along with the excited chatterings of Nadja and Laszlo. His eyes lit up at the promise of a new food source.

“Hello.” He ate up the sweet, sweet despair that filled the room as he entered. Nadja let out a groan, and Laszlo tried to usher the new man as far away from him as possible. As if it would matter.

“Hello Colin Robinson,” Nadja sighed, “What are you doing up here so early?”

“Who’s the new guy?”   
  
“Oh, this is-”   
  
“Hey man, sorry. I’m Topher, their new familiar. So cool of them to give me this job, yeah?” He reached out, giving Colin a weak handshake before hopping on his phone.   
  
“Hey, did you know-”   
  
“Hold on just a sec buddy.” Topher held a finger up, attention fixated on his phone.

Colin just stared, shocked as the man managed to successfully ignore him. 

“Hey I gotta take this real quick, is that all right with you two?” he asked, already walking away. 

“Such a good familiar.” Laszlo appraised, heading into the library with a nod to Topher. 

Colin was left standing alone in the foyer.

Well, I’ll be darned. That’s new.

\---

It quickly became apparent that no matter how he tried, Colin Robinson somehow couldn’t drain the new familiar, Topher. He had tried everything: the stock market, old French naval battles, the color magenta, ranking the calculators of Texas Instruments in every category he could think of, the immorality of avocados, the immorality of shoes, yet none of it seemed to even phase the newbie. He listened with rapt attention to every work Colin Robinson said, sometimes even jumping in with his own opinions, and sometimes even questions. 

Colin found himself dedicating more and more of his roomie time to stalking Topher, just watching, trying to find what would make him finally lose it. 

Instead, Colin found something awe-inspiring. The man interrupted conversations to speak with people on a Bluetooth headset. He wasn’t quite sure who he was even talking to considering he was a familiar full time to a couple of very needy vampires. He also was a self-proclaimed businessman and a total ideas guy. All his ideas were absurd and it drove Colin Robinson wild. 

The more time he spent watching Topher, Colin Robinson started to notice a strange feeling in his stomach. It felt the same way Nandor tasted after a game with Guillermo, bitter and acrid on the back of his tongue. It was unavoidable, even when he tried to distance himself from the beloved ‘Tophey’ as they had taken to calling him, he felt that weight return, unable to stop his mind from wandering back to the enigma of the man he couldn’t drain. 

It didn’t take long to settle into a rhythm. Colin Robinson found the constant discomfort wasn’t without its perks. 

Throughout the day, frustration and anger poured out of Guillermo whenever Topher entered the room, and Colin Robinson gorged himself on the delectable gift from this newcomer. He found himself drawn to wherever Topher was. 

That’s how Colin Robinson found himself sitting in silence watching the man and not even bothering to feign interest in the book in his lap, instead opting to watch as Topher wandered the room, talking just a little too loudly into his headset. 

He paced past and a miasma of Axe body spray followed in his wake, choking out the energy vamp behind him. Colin Robinson watched transfixed as he continued on, oblivious to the effect he had on him. 

Colin Robinson felt a strange twinge in his heart as Topher smiled at him. “See you later Mr. Robinson,” he slapped him lightly on the shoulder and left, laughing at a video on his phone at full volume, and eyeing the not so subtle tenting at the front of the energy vamps trousers. 

Huh. Would you look at that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
